lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario(super mario odyssey) (Thedudeman3)
Mario is one of the Fun Pack Characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the super mario odyssey. franchise. Abilities * Pipe Access * high jump * acrobat * capture * stomp * shell kick background Mario attempts to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach to force her to marry him, but Bowser, with help from the Broodals, a group of anthropomorphic rabbit wedding planners, knocks Mario off Bowser's airship and shreds his signature cap in the process. Mario wakes up in the Cap Kingdom and meets Cappy, one of several sentient hat-like creatures called Bonneters that inhabit it. Cappy tells Mario that Bowser has taken his sister Tiara for use as Peach's wedding tiara, and deduces Bowser is collecting more objects related to his planned wedding from other kingdoms. Cappy, seeing a scrap from Mario's cap, transforms into a duplicate of it, and provides Mario with the ability to fling him at and possess the bodies of other creatures and objects, referred to as "capturing", allowing them to set off and rescue Peach and Tiara. They travel to the nearby Cascade Kingdom and recover the Odyssey, an airship capable of chasing after Bowser once fuelled with a number of Power Moons. As Mario and Cappy explore the various kingdoms of the world, they find their progress stalled by Bowser and the Broodals, at times damaging the Odyssey and forcing the pair to restore it with Power Moons before they can travel again. Eventually, they catch up to Bowser in his own kingdom and defeat the Broodals, but Bowser departs for his wedding on the Moon. Mario and Cappy give chase and make their way to a cathedral on the Moon where the wedding is about to take place. After being dropped into a cavern under the Moon's surface, Mario and Bowser face off once again, and Mario gains the upper hand, knocking Bowser out and freeing Peach and Tiara. However, the cavern starts to collapse. To escape with Peach from the core of the Moon, Mario uses Cappy to capture Bowser, using his powerful claws to burst their way free. Peach is grateful for Mario's help, but as he tries to propose to her, Bowser wakes up and attempts to woo her as well. Mario competes with Bowser, but Peach rejects them both, leaving with Cappy and Tiara aboard the Odyssey. Mario jumps off Bowser and makes it aboard just in time as they head back to the Mushroom Kingdom, leaving Bowser stranded on the Moon. Dimension Crisis tba world super mario odyssey world qoutes * "its a me mario" -mario's first line when entering a game * "you havent seen luigi have you" -marios second line when entering the game * "oh no its my rival. sonic!" -mario when seeing http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog#Normalsonic * "ok uhmm so your a roblox noob well this is akward" -mario when seeing http://lego-dimensions-customs.wikia.com/wiki/Noob_(VesperalLight)noob * "oh peach is in trouble again gotta go save her from bowser again" -mario when leaving the game * "couldnt we have used the odyssey instead" -mario when in a vortex * "waahoo" -mario when changing to a different outfit * whats this ive never seen a power moon like this before heh ill just keep in anyways -mario when collecting a collectable trivia * mario has alot of costumes to choose from. he has access to all the costumes that are in the game * marios form is based off of super mario odyssey * marios capture abillity allow mario to become any enemy his hat hits Category:Characters Category:Customs by Thedudeman3 Category:Custom characters by Thedudeman3 Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Odyssey